When I met them
by GamerGirlXX
Summary: A girl works at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for the first part of the story, maybe a little more. -WORK IN PROGRESS-


_When I met them_

*BEEP* *BEEP*. It's 3AM, I'm bored, tired, and my eyes hurt from looking at the monitor for a long time. This is the most bored I've ever been. Can't write, 'cuz my phone's annoying to write on. Can't read because there is no internet connection. "Ugh." I said, Checking for Bonnie. "Well, Chica's in the kitchen." I said, covering my ears from the clanging. I heard a certain sound from my back pocket. 'Adioooooos~', my sister was calling me. "Hello-OMGIT'SSOCOOLATWILIGHTANNOUNCEDHERPARENTSWERESICK!" My, very loud sister said, making me deaf. "Thanks Candy, now I'm- NOIDON'TTHINKYOUHEARDMESHESAID-I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID!" I screamed. "Dude, I know you're excited but dang, don't do tha-" I tried to say but then I got interrupted AGAIN when FOXY DECIDED TO JOIN THE PARTY! " _AAAAEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!_ " Foxy screamed. It didn't really alert me because I am already deaf from Candice screaming at me through the phone. He stopped moving.

"Aren't you going to shove me into a suit?" I asked, quite confused. He walked out of the room, quite annoyed. It looked he had been stopped by something, or maybe someone…

"Uhhhh, ok?" I said, still looking at the door. ' _maybe it's because I didn't scream or even flinch…_ ' I thought to myself. I checked through the camera monitor to see where everyone was. When I got to the camera, right outside my door, The poster of Freddy that was up, was obviously different. The poster turned into a Golden Freddy. I knew this from my current research of what people said online about the job. I also knew that his ACTUAL name is FredBear. The poster was only of his head, not exposing his jaw. He didn't have eyes, actually, he had empty sockets, cold and dark. ' _Soulless_ ' I thought. I put my monitor in my lap to see what all the fuss was about because when I was looking, I kept hearing, glitchy noises, like something was having an attack of weird power of some sort. There, right in front of me, the animatronic sat, ready to attack(Ididn'tmeantorhymesorry). I flipped up my camera because that's what I saw and read online to do. Nope, didn't work. "Crap." I said, as he screeched in front of my face. "NO." I accidentally said. My mother mode from having a dog was still on, even though it's been a year since I've had or seen one.

I completely got embarrassed after screaming no. Shocked, he teleported out of the room in a flash. *BEEP* *BEEP* My alarm for 6AM went off, it was the end of my shift. So I walked home and went to bed.

*BEEP* *BEEP* My alarm clock wakes me up at 12PM. "Bleh." I say and put the covers over my head again. *BEEP* BEEP* "OK, OK I'LL TURN YOU OFF!" I say, quite annoyed. "Why, Why do I always wake up at 12… why. What's so cool about 12…" I said, confused. Then I shut my eyes and fell asleep again.

*Yawn*, I arch my back, stretching. "It's already dark?" I said looking through the window, then to my clock. "Oh wow…" I said, quite amused. I had slept until 10PM. This was quite an accomplishment. (IknowIsayquitealotshush) I decided to shower before going to my job.

It was now 11:25 because I decided to stay longer in the shower because I decided to clean my shower. Anyways, after that I got dressed, pretty quickly. Ok, ok, I took 20 minutes shush. I decided to put my hair in a ponytail because I really don't like having wet hair. It was about 11:45PM so I decided to head out. Well, to get there I walk about 20 seconds because we are practically neighbors. It's 11: 47PM when I get there because I wasted a minute of getting my phone and stuff, and walking out the door and getting there. I walk in and Bonnie's gone. The heck? It isn't even 12! Freddy and Chica looked kind of angry. Fine, I'll go to my office and see what's going on. WOOP! I walk to my office and I see Bonnie, yes Bonnie, going through stuff on the desk, looking EXTREMELY freaked out. "Uhm…" I accidentally said out loud. Bonnie freaked. He had the most worried face I had ever seen. "A-Are-Are you ok?" I said with my mother senses kicking in. *Whimper*. I almost had a heart attack right there on the spot. It was incredibly hard not to run up and hug him. "W-What are you looking for sw-" I say to him. Whew. Almost called him sweetie. That could have been awkward. "I can't find my g-guitar." He said with his voice going. If he could cry, he would be in waterworks right now. His voice was pure heartbreak. You would be heartless if you still wouldn't help them. I walk in the room and hug him really tight. He kinda gasped when I hugged him but after 2 seconds he hugged back. "Well, your guitar is obviously not in here. See if it's in the backstage area." I said. "O-Ok…" He said, still sounding like he's crying. I go in and look at the monitor and look for the others. "WHAT!?" I screamed, looking at my tablet. Apparently Freddy was RIGHT outside my door. I run and close the door. "Phew." I say. *Ring ring ring* The phone yells out. "Uhh, hello? Hello hello-" I hit the mute button. *Stomp* *Stimp* *Stomp* I heard the footsteps of running down the hall. I try to close the door but it was too late. " _AAAEEEEEHHHHHH!_ " Foxy screeched. "Ow." I say, covering my ears. "Thanks, Foxy." I say sarcastically. "..." No answer. "Oh come on. I spoke to Bonnie, I know you all can communicate." I say to him.

"He be gettin' it…" He mutters under his breath. ' _Wow, rude much?_ ' I think. "So, ye be a friend or a foe?" He asks. I always loved pirate accents. "Friend. But if you get my angry I will be worse than a foe so be careful, Fox." I tell him getting all up in his face. Not really I don't want to get hurt… But Foxy scowled and bowed. "The name be Foxy, and ye?" He tried not to sound angry. "My name's-" I was quickly cut off by the lights going out. Foxy was nowhere to be seen. Freddy's face lit up and a certain song started playing (I can't say because the song because this is a school laptop) and I almost wanted to start singing to it. Da da da da la da da da da da~! I sing in my head as the song plays. It fades away and I'm in the dark. I look out my right door, no one's there so I quickly ran and he jumpscared the wall. I had just ran out so I got to see, and it was hilarious! I almost forgot to run, so I went straight down the hall. *BEEP* *BEEP*. I look down at my watch and see that it was 3AM. "Already?" I said, curiously. I look forward, and what do I see? Chica, standing right there in front of me. "OH-" Before I could process, I had smashed into Chica, not remember a thing. I must have been out for 2 hours because I looked at my watch and It was 5:07AM. I quickly remember what had happened and I looked at my arm, trying to see in the darkness. "Whew, still fleshy." I say, relieved. "Wait, what?" Why am I still alive? Shouldn't I be in a suit? I guess I _AM_ in the backstage area." Trying to remember what had happened. I heard faint voices through the door. I could just barely make it out. "Look, it's been 2 hours! I am going to go in there and put it in a suit." ' _I'm not an it, jerk._ ' But I knew he thought I was an endoskeleton. I didn't know who was talking. It wasn't Bonnie because it wasn't high like a child in some sort and sweet, and it couldn't be Foxy because this voice was even lower than his and it didn't have a pirate accent. Also, it was definitely NOT Chica because it was to much of a male sounding voice. Or it could be Chica and I'm just being rude. This voice had a slight country twist to it. There's only two other choices it can be. Golden Freddy or Freddy. "Freddy, listen, I bet she didn't know what she was doing..." The animatronic said. Now THIS voice sounded deep. Ok, so It called the other animatronic _Freddy_ , so It must be that Freddy was the first one to talk. The other one was most likely Golden Freddy. "Whatever. I'm going in there. It shouldn't be around to hurt anyone else.." I almost said that I was the FEMALE night guard, but, I decided not to, to see if there was a way to escape.

I saw a door in the room, far northwest, seemed bigger than the other doors. I wanted to open it, I really did, but I thought I knew what was in it, so I decided to avoid it. *BEEP* *BEEP*. My alarm went off and the talking stopped. I didn't know if they shut themselves off so they couldn't move, just in case, I didn't move. After about 2 minutes, I opened the door, just a smidge, to look in. All of them were there, Bonnie still looking worried. Chica looked afraid… Freddy looked angry. I walked out of the backstage area, then looked back at the animatronics. "MPH!?" I accidentally said. Freddy was staring right at me. I quickly ran out of the pizzeria. "That was the scariest night of my life..." I say while freaking out. I walk to my house and go inside.

'Adioooooooos~'. My phone rings. "H-hello?" I say to the phone. "You ok? You seemed to be in a bad mood earlier." Candice says, sadly. "O-oh, sorry. Just don't call doing that during my job. You scared me. At my job I need to concentrate or bad things can happen." I say. "Wait, you have a job? What job is it?" She says, curiously. "Oh, um, I meant videogame. It feels like a job if you play it enough." I lied to her. "Wait, what are you doing up so late? IT'S 6 IN THE MORNING!" She freaked. "Oh, gurl, I never sleep…" I tell her. "Geez gurl, dang. I'mma go to bed, see you tomorrow, love you." "Ok, night. Love you too." I say in response, then went to bed.

"Ok, it's 9AM, and I got basically no sleep. What a great day. I decide to draw in Sketchbook Pro on my computer for about 4 hours, then I watched some of my favorite youtubers for 3 hours, after that I just daydreamed until 9PM. I tried to go to bed for 2 hours, but had no luck.

*Knock* *Knock*. I hear someone at the door. I get dressed and walk towards the door. As I walk over, the knocking got progressively louder and faster. I stopped 6 feet away. The knocking stopped, but I could never be too sure if they were gone. *CRASH*. They broke the lock….. I ran into my room, locked my bedroom door, and hid under my bed. *ZEERRP* *ROEEWW*. I-I heard robotic noises. The steps got louder, and louder, and louder. *SMASH*. It broke that lock too, but also, the door. My heart stopped. I saw their feet walking around. They looked gray and metallic, so I had no idea who it was, until I noticed how skinny it's legs were. ' _Is, is that foxy?_ ' I think to myself. He's the only one that can fit the skinny, gray metal legs. He broke my closet's lock, which also had a lock, because I kept something secret in there that no one should know about… An animal suit that I would put myself into if I ever don't want to look like this anymore, or be a human.

When he looked inside, he stopped, and, seemed like he was staring. After 10 seconds he walked away, to the bed. I couldn't breathe. My chest felt tight. Maybe it was because I was lying on it. He knelt to the floor, and looked at me with his soulless, yellow eyes. "H-Hi…" I said, accidentally sounding like balloon boy. He grabbed me by the shirt and pulled my out into my room, I could still see, even though the lights were off. "The boss wants ye." He says with his face turning into anger. *Gulp* "O-Ok-" I say, and he pulls me into the night sky.

He pulls me to the restaurant, and I see Freddy in the center of the stage, Bonnie and Chica were by his side. Chica looked ready to jump at me, and Bonnie just looked… guilty. I saw that he found his guitar. I was glad that he found his guitar, but so many things were happening I couldn't comment or do anything. I was frozen. It was weird, this never happens. Why now? I wasn't scared. The only reason why Foxy scared me was because he has a really sharp hook. I think the animatronics are cute, so I don't know what's happening.

"Hello, miss, nightguard?" Freddy asked. I said nothing. I was ready to attack him because, well, I just didn't like him. Whenever he walked forwards, I walked back, this happened until I hit the wall. "What is your, name?" He asked, waiting for response. I continued to not speak, this only made him more angry. "Well,I know who you are. I tried to do this with the other "humans" but they always got away. With you, I had to break the rules. Foxy was willing to serve his, "captain" you could say." He wasn't proving anything more to me. He just kept. rambling on, and on, and on.

"We could either do this the _easy way_ , or the _hard way_." He said more assertively. "Why would I give you my name? You're a kidnapper. Giving you my name can just make you stronger. I don't want to do anything harmful to myself." I say to him, in my most assertive tone. "Killing me won't help-" I say to him but then realize something.

"Unless this is a personal secret, like, you singing Barbie songs into a camera and send it to a friend kinda secret." I say to him. "Do you do that? Nevermind. Anyways I'm talkin' about the accident, Purple Guy." He told me, scowling. I shut up. I now know why he was angry at me, how **I** was his bait. I helped Purple Guy, **Vincent**. I saved him from stuffing himself into the springlock suit, and from the children. He was a psychopath, but I wanted to save him.

"..." I just stood there, not talking, not moving a muscle. "We need to make sure you don't do it again. You let us suffer, now you need to suffer." He said to me, getting more and more serious. Foxy stopped holding my arms a little while ago, he knew I would run off. Well, so he thought. After that sentence I stopped breathing. I took a baby step back, then ran for dear life to the door. My heart sank. I guess Foxy locked the door because apparently he expected me to try to run away. Before they caught up to me I ran to my right. That was the safest option right now. At least there were doors that could open and close easily and fastly. "Get her." Freddy said in a bland voice. *Stimp* *Stomp*. I heard Foxy from 1 foot away. Before he could get it, I quickly grabbed my hair and brought it to the front so that it was resting on my shoulder.

After a while of running, I passed a gap where you could shift sides. Oh no. Foxy was no longer behind me. He must be on the other side of the wall, running simultaneously as I. I wanted to stop running, but the other animatronics were chasing after me. They weren't very fast but after 3 seconds they probably get'cha. I could see the office from the distance, but I could also see Foxy coming through the door, and running at me. I freeze. They're running at me, inches away. The first thing that comes to my head is to crouch. *Gasp* *Smash*. I stop crouching and see what just happened. Nothing. So I decided to look behind me. Wow…. Foxy apparently tripped over me and crashed into the other animatronics. I take this opportunity and run for dear life to the office. I run inside as I hear Freddy scream. Not that jumpscare scream, no. His actual scream with his real voice. Wow he can yell, I flinched and stopped. After a second I realized what the heck I was doing and ran into the office and slammed both the doors shut. I am really happy that Fred Fazbear fixed the doors. I decided to grab the chair and lie under the table. I knew it was dirty but I needed to overlook that for now. I used the chair and blocked the opening to the bottom of the table. *BEEP* *BEEP*. "HMPH!" I said and turned off the alarm. All I heard was banging and scratching on the doors from the angry animals. Apparently the doors were made of something stronger because Foxy wasn't able to stab and cut it. I heard mumbling through the door. I couldn't make out a word. *CRASH*. Chica had now thrown a pizza pan through the window to break it. "IF YOU WON'T COME OUT, WE'RE COMIN' IN!" Freddy shrieked. *POUND* *POUND* *POUND*. Freddy was baning on the door for probably 5 minutes before a stopped. *CRASH*. The door flew across the room and ran into the other one, causing the other door to come off too smashed against the wall, sounding like it broke into a million pieces. Freddy basically smashed against the wall when he was trying to run in the room. I took one look at his eyes. They were darker than the night. His pupils now were whiter than the fluffy clouds that flew through the air and wind in the sky. When he saw me he rushed over to the table and threw it across the room. I froze up for the second time tonight. He took me by the arm and threw me against the wall. I fell to the ground. "Hidin' j-just makes-makes us more m-mad." Freddy said, glitching with anger. I didn't really expect to be stuffed into a suit. I expected to be ripped into pieces. I knew, this, was the end.

"ACHK!" I screamed. Freddy continuously kept punching me in the face. Kicking me and shrieking in my face. "HEY!" I heard a familiar voice scream. As I tried to looked, Freddy punched me so hard I fell to the ground, feeling my nose that was bleeding like a faucet. *BOOM*. I heard a gunshot. As I looked up I saw my friends. Goldie and Bunny. Bunny had the, most, angry face I have ever seen. Freddy fell on the ground. The other animatronics ran away, besides for Foxy. "Ye killed me captain, NOW EY'M GUNNA KILL YE!" Foxy blurted out, running at them. I grabbed his leg as Goldie ran to him and stepped on his head, crushing it. Bonnie and Chica tried to run away but Bunny had caught up to them right when they came to the turnoff point. She jumped on them and crushed their endoskeletons, causing them both to scream at the top of their lungs. They weren't dead, but they weren't alive either. Groaning and moaning they lied on the floor, losing energy every second, trying to pull themselves up from the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Goldie cried. "ARE YOU OKAY!?" Bunny screamed to me with a horrified face. "Yes, I'm fine." They ran to me. "OH MY GOD WE NEED TO BRING YOU TO A HOSPITAL!" Goldie screeched. "No. I'm fine, really. I just want to go home and lie down, and maybe I might shove myself in a... " I said to them, getting more and more quiet. "What?" Bunny said, thinking, already knowing the answer. "In a what?" She said, dreading that she asked. I know it was going to hurt them with even saying it. I no longer wanted my new idea that I got aside from the original one. My second choice was a bear, but I don't think I can wear it anymore. But I don't want to deny it any longer. So I guess I am going to go with the original. I decided to call it 3-425.7-6. She is a yellow hedgehog that has so many new features that robots probably won't get that technical until 3020. She has brown spikes and is 5'7 feet tall. I'm only 5'4, like my mother. But, then again, why do I want to be a robot in the first place. I'll still feel empty and sad. What's the point? Plus, I might become a horrible beast like the bear and fox. Well, I guess none of them were sane. Foxy, Freddy and Chica were psychopaths, Bonnie wasn't crazy, in the bad way. I mean, he was that kind of, sad insane. Like he would kill someone if he were extremely sad and, at any moment, it seemed like he could snap and run out of the Pizzeria screaming looking for kids to ki- I mean hug. I kind of want to move away, where I really want to go. Ireland. I've always wanted to go but my mother and sister would be heartbroken if I ever went there. They say I will be too far away and that I wouldn't be able to visit easily. "Hey, please look at us. You've been in thought for about a half an hour. I know you're sad but-Nevermind what I said. I no longer want to be in a suit.". I cut off Bunny. "Whew, thank god." Goldie sighed in relief. *BEEP* *BEEP*. My alarm for 6 AM went off. "But I want to be alone." I Told them, eyeing the door. "Oh, um, o-ok." Bunny said sadly. "I hope you feel better." Bunny said, walking out the door.

'Adioooooos~' My phone sang. "Hello my baby! How are you?" My mother said in an extremely uplifting tone. "Candice said you were in a grumpy mood so I decided to call you!" She said. I could feel that she was smiling through the phone. I love my mother's smile, but I don't see it too often. "Hi, mom. Yes, I'm fine, and thank you, but um, could I... come over for the weekend?" I ask her. "*Gasp* OF COURSE!" She screamed. I almost wanted to start driving over right then because she was so happy and lit up that I was coming over for the weekend.

Great. Now my mother will jump on me and ask like, a million questions because I am bleeding with a bandage around my head. Along with a bandage on my nose from being broken. It was only Thursday, so I had to go to work tomorrow. I couldn't go back, so I picked up my phone and called Fred Fazbear. *Beep* *Beep*. "Hello?" He said in a curious tone. "Hi Fred, and, I'm sorry, but I quit-" I barely finished saying before he started screaming "NO! YOU CAN'T QUIT!". My ears are now broken. "I know that you've been causing QUITE, a commotion, and that I SHOULD fire you, but the animatronics love you! They're even using your name in their songs!" He said, happily. I was dead silent. "T-They know my name!?" I yell-whispered. "I-I never told them my name…" I told him. We were both silent again. Anyways, there was nothing for him TO say. "Listen, this is getting WAY too out of hand. I'm sorry Fred, but I'm not showing up tomorrow. I think it would be best if you just erase my existence from their database all together." I told him in the most stern voice I could ever have. Even **I** shocked for the result of my voice. Fred just looked at me, so confused, scared and sad all at the same time. I got up, took the paperwork and check saying that I quit and walked out the door, throwing my uniform that was in a box at him. (Don't worry, I had a different outfit on when I did that.) It was now 7:00PM, 2 hours after closing time. While walking out, I noticed Freddy was fixed. I didn't know about Foxy because he was behind the curtain from his cove. I looked at Freddy right before I left, he shot me a death stare. I turned around and smirked at him, holding up the paperwork and check showing I quit. Freddy's jaw flung down as if to say, "YOU ACTUALLY QUIT?". All I did was wanna laugh, but instead, I put a serious face on and walked out, basking in my glory.

It was now Friday and I decided to pack a few things before going to my parents tomorrow. Even though I was still in shock that Fred didn't even question me hurt nose. I decided to call my mother to tell her what time I would be coming. I dialed her number, but there was a shock when someone picked up the phone.

"zAFteBleN eN goNTeH do WLeRGna-" This was not me mother… It sounded like FredBear, but it couldn't be, right? I spoke to the person on the other line. "Listen, I don't know who you are, or what you are, but I am going to find you, and if you hurt ANY of my loved ones, well let's just say you won't see tomorrow." I said, hanging up the phone, and running outside to my car and started driving.

'Adioooooooos'. My phone started ringing again. "Hello." I said, with anger. "Oh, a-are you ok? Candice said in shock. "I can't talk right now. I'll call you when everything's fine. Bye." I told her. "WAI-" I hung up. This was going to be a disaster. 'Adioooooooos'. She called again, but I hit decline and put my phone on _do not disturb_ and continued driving.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*, I banged on the door, only to have the door fly open and the darkness pull me in.

"WHAT THE?" I yelled as I got pushed to the floor. "zAfteBLeN eN gOnTEh dO wlErgNA-" They said again. I pulled out my phone and put on flashlight mode. It was FredBear. I had enough. I don't care if he was having a tea party with them and I ruined it, or a sparked a war, I was done, so I jumped on him like Freddy tried to do with me.

I ran to the Living Room and searched while FredBear was on the floor, regaining his balance. My parents were not in there, so I went to the Dining Room, and later the family room. They weren't there either. "ACK!" I said as FredBear got payback and jumped on me, pinning me to the ground. "WHY AM I YOU'RE TARGET!? GET SOMEONE ELSE! WHY AM I THE NUMBER ONE PERSON ON YOUR HIT LIST?" I shrieked to him, already knowing the answer. "zAFteBleN eN goNTeH do WLeRGna-OH CUT IT OUT! YOU'VE SAID THAT 3 TIMES NOW! JUST STOP! I KNOW YOU CAN SPEAK, I HEARD YOU TALKING TO FREDDY A FEW DAYS AGO-" I cut myself off. I just stopped talking because I knew I couldn't reason with him, but he stopped. It was dead silence again. "Fine, I'll stop, but you need to tell me everything you know, and why you did some of the things you did." "Only if you show me where my family is." I told him. "Deal."

We both got up and stood still. "Before I say anything, take me to my parents." I said very dramatically. "Fine. Come with me.". We started walking towards the closet. I facepalmed myself so loud FredBear stopped in his tracks. "What was that?" He said in shock. "Nothing, just facepalmed myself." "Why?" "Because every time someone gets kidnapped, they're either in a abandoned factory or in a closet. That should have been the first place I looked." I said getting mad at myself. FredBear looked puzzled and stood still. After 5 seconds, he started moving again.

"*muffled* MMF, CBLOMF!" My mother tried to say, but she had tape covering her mouth. "Don't worry, we made an agreement, he won't hurt you." I said and ran in the closet and freed them.

"H-He can s-spee-speak?" My mother said. "Yes, all the animatronics can." "Wait, ALL THE ANIMATRONICS? YOU MEAN FROM THAT GAME YOU SHOWED ME!?" She shrieked. "Yes." I calmly told her. "DON'T THE ANIMATRONICS TRY TO KILL YOU?" She shrieked again. "Yup." "THEN WHY ARE YOU WORKING THERE!?" She almost fainted. "Because I wanted to meet them. See their personalities." My mother started crying. "THE THOUGHT OF YOU EVEN PLAYING WAS A LITTLE TOO MUCH, BUT NOW YOU ACTUALLY WORK THERE?" "Not anymore. I quit yesterday. Anyway, just, go relax. I am going to have a talk with FredBear. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" I reassured them and gave them kisses on the cheeks. I walked out and saw FredBear already in the car. So I left the closet and headed out the door.

Once we arrived, I went to the trunk and took out a backpack. "Why would you need a backpack?" He said, confused. "Look, Freddy wants me dead, I am going to bring in a few items that I can protect myself with." "Look, don't worry, I am the strongest of them. If they try to hurt you, I'll stop them. We need your information." He told me. "Fine." I said.

*Creak*. The door opened slowly. Freddy immediately started stomping towards me, then FredBear walked in, and Freddy stopped dead in his tracks. FredBear looked him head in the eyes, then started pushing me to the kitchen. Before we went in, I saw the security camera was on, which men't the new security guard was watching us the entire time, but I didn't really care about that. All I know is that Freddy was looking at me so intensely, every bone in my body was completely frozen, but that only helped FredBear push me more easily.

We walk in, he closes the door and sits me down on a stool. "So, why did you do it? Why did you save him?" He asks me. "I didn't do it to save him. No, I did it to save _Golden Bonnie_. I'm not really sure what it's name is, but all I wanted to do was save it from the future of torture it would live. But after I saved Vincent from certain death, I took him to the police, where they arrested him and put him in the electric chair. People say the chair didn't work, and he's now in the mental institution." I told him. We spoke for 3 hours about what I knew. It was actually kinda fun. "I just have one more question…" He said to me. "Shoot." "You haven't changed since I saw you. Your age, I mean. You looked as young as you are now. The murder was 12 years ago. How do you look the same?" He asks me, deep in thought. I ignored the question. "So, um, how old are you?" He asked, slightly annoyed. "Around 11-ish." "Wait, WHAT!?" He yells. The talking from the other room stopped. "You're 11!?" He whisper-yelled. "Yeah." I told him. "What's so wrong with being 11?" "BECAUSE YOU- yeah I know. I just look like I'm an adult. Plus, I have a time travel device. That's how I look the same." "Well, I think that's enough interrogating you, for now. You should go home, It's pretty late…" "Nah. It's already like, 6. There isn't really a point. Plus, I think my parents would like an explanation." I said walking out of the pizzeria, turning my phone off of _do not disturb_ mode.

"WAIT, SO FOR A WEEK, YOU HAVE WORKED THERE, LIED TO US, GOT IN A FIGHT, ALMOST DIED, AND STILL TRIED TO BECOME FRIENDS WITH THEM?" "Yup." I tell in response, listening to her scream in my ear. "THAT'S IT, I NEVER EVER WANT YOU GOING THERE EVER AGAIN! I COULD NEVER LIVE WITH MYSELF IF ANYTHING HAPPENED TO YOU!" She shrieked. "Mom, I have always listened to you, obeyed your every rule, and never did anything to hurt you, but I live by myself now, and I have my own rules. I _will_ become friends with em', even if it kills me." My father wasn't there because he was asleep, trying to forget what happened. I hug my mother and head for the door. "Are you still staying the weekend?" My mother asked sadly. "Only if you want me to. If not, I might come over next weekend if you need to cool off." I tell her. She ran and almost choked me with a hug. "Ok, I'll stay the weekend."

'Adioooooooos'. My phone rang. It looked like it was from Fred! "He- OK! YOU _NEED_ TO SOME BACK! I CAN'T FIND A SINGLE PERSON TO TAKE THE JOB!" Fred cut me off. " _Actually_ , I was about to call you. I decided I wanted the job again." "OH THANK YOU!" It's ok Fred. I'll come in tomorrow. Mind if I come by and get my uniform back? I forget when the place opens." "Sure! It opens at 11:00AM" "Thanks!". We end our conversation and and I get out of my ripped, dirty clothes.

It's now 11:30. I decided to grab my keys and head out to get my outfit and badge.

I walk in and see the animatronics aren't playing as usual. Heck, they're not even on the stage! I walk down the hall and see Fred in buried in his hands. "Are you ok Fred?" I ask him in a sweet tone. "Well, the animatronics haven't been acting right, and I don't know why. They've been glitching out and their eyes have been pitch black with white pupils! Egh, we might need to shut down the restaurant." "Well, I like challenge. At least the night won't be boring!" I tell him. I grab my bag and walk out of the restaurant.

Ok, so yes, it was pretty stupid to be working here tonight, but I don't care. I kind of _want_ to work here, and I don't really know why. I walk in and see Freddy and the others in their regular positions, for some reason, I only saw Freddy and Chica glitching out, Bonnie was completely fine, except that he looked extremely worried for some reason. He had his guitar, why was he sad? He looked even more depressed than the first time I spoke to him, which _was_ when he lost his guitar. I never actually asked how he got his guitar back. When I looked at Freddy he was started to run at me. When I noticed, I just moved to the left. He smashed into the wall. He gets back up and runs at me again. I've had enough. I just think at either how to reason with him, get him to stop charging at me, or get FredBear to come and deal with it. I didn't need to go get FredBear. My thoughts only lasted about a few seconds when FredBear just appeared in front of me and Freddy accidentally smashed him, but FredBear has massive strength, so he just got pushed back a little bit. When Freddy realized it, Freddy completely freaked out. I kinda chuckled at that. "What do you think you're doing?" Why did he sound like a parent? Freddy just kinda stared at him, Freddy's eyes turned white again, but filled with fear. FredBear grabbed him and brought him to the kitchen. Oh. Now he _was_ a parent! Guaranteed! I heard mumbling from the kitchen. I decided to go up to Bonnie and ask him about FredBear and Freddy about why FredBear acted like a mother. "So, Bonnie, why is FredBear acting like a parent to Freddy?" I asked him. "Oh, you didn't know? FredBear is Freddy's big brother. He acts like it all the time and even punishes Freddy sometimes. And yes, he does treat Freddy like a baby sometimes." Bonnie admits to me. He still kinda looked worried. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to ask. "So…. Bonnie, why do you look so depressed?" I ask him. Bonnie looked confused when I asked that. "He's worried about Freddy, he has become crazy since you've came." Chica told me. I was in shock. She has never spoke to me. "Oh." I had no words to say. "Just because I spoke to you doesn't mean we're friends." Chica warns me. "What can I do to make it up to you?" I ask her. Now SHE'S in shock, along with Bonnie. I guess she just hates everyone, and no one ever asks her how to make her feel better. "Oh, um, I, don't, know." She says in an extremely confused state. "What if when they're done, I make you a pizza? I have something special you might like!" I gushed. "Um, ok…" Chica says in response. "Also, Bonnie, where was your guitar?" I asked him. I decided to ask him because he's had his guitar back for a while now. "Oh, Freddy was being rude and hid it in one of the suits." Bonnie explained. "I have just about had it with him. Don't let Freddy near me. I'll rip him apart. When you see him tell him to stay away from me." I say. "Be careful. Freddy has super strength." Bonnie tells me. "So, I shouldn't be near you?" I hear Freddy tell me. He was right behind me. I didn't flinch. I was already too angry to be scared. "Where's FredBear?" "Let's just say, he's under my spell." Freddy says to me. I'm not stupid. I walk into the kitchen and lock the door. "Wait, where are you going?" Freddy says, confused. I see FredBear on the floor, stuck in one position. It looked really uncomfortable, almost like he was stuck in time, unable to . I lift up the top of his head and I saw a button. I turn it and FredBear started acting like he was still with Freddy. "FREDDY STOP! LET G-" FredBear screamed, quickly cutting himself off. "Wait, what happened?" FredBear said, extremely confused. "He told me that he "Put a spell" on you. I knew he ment something different. I'm not stupid." I said. *CRASH* Freddy started breaking the door down. "YOU KNOW WHAT? COME AT ME FAZBEAR!" I screamed, running towards the door as Freddy broke it down. Of course I'm nervous, but I shouldn't be. I didn't die from FredBear and he seems stronger than Freddy! I knew I could take him, I just didn't know how well. He broke down and iron door, now I'mm going to break him. FredBear quickly grabbed me and ran. "FREDBEAR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I questioned him. "HE'S MY BROTHER! I CAN'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" He said with his voice breaking. "LOOK! IF THEY'RE EVIL, YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING TO STOP IT FROM CONTINUING! IF MY SISTER WERE TO BECOME EVIL AND TRY TO KILL OR DESTROY EVERYONE, I WOULD KILL HER, OR STOP HER!" I screamed at him. I didn't animatronics could cry, but I guess they can. Tears were falling down his cheeks. I guess if the thing that upsets them the most, need to be strong enough, or, the others are fighters. As soon as I saw him I looked away, trying to cover my ears. I've always been emotional, and whenever I see anyone cry, I'll cry. He wasn't making noise, but I knew he was an emotional wreck inside. My eyes started to burn. It was too much. I got my arm loose and hit the button on his neck. He stopped, dropped me, and fell to the ground. Even though he was off, he cried more than he was when he was awake.

Freddy was right behind me. he grabbed me by the shirt and pulled. I swung my arms behind me and grabbed his arms. I grabbed them and threw him to the wall. "How dare ye." Foxy said, walking up. I was now on the floor, on my knees with my hand on them, looking down. 'I talkin' to ye!" Foxy yelled. "Get out." "What? "I said, **get out**." I said a little louder. "Ye can't tell me to get out!" Foxy explained. "Wrong answer." I said, getting up and running at him. I grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him against the wall, causing him to howel in pain. " _ **Who's next**_?" I asked with my voice deepening. Chica and Bonnie ran into the dark hallway without any hesitation. *Crack*. Freddy jumps on me and I hear a crack in my left arm. It was broken, but it was really close to. I squirmed out and ran through the door, staying a good five feet away. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I didn't think he had the guts to run out the door to get me. The door is one way glass, which means you can only see through one side, and that was if you were looking from outside. Freddy probably thought i was at my house, or running away from him to hide, or to get something to protect myself. "AHHHHH!" I say, falling to the ground.

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Freddy shrieked. I punched me for about 2 minutes before I could get an arm through. So I did the exact same thing I did to FredBear, I went to his neck, but there wasn't a button, next thing I know, I got punched so hard that I got knocked out.

I woke up again, but I was in the hospital. After a few seconds I remembered what had happened before I was here, but I wondered who found me on the ground. My house and the pizzeria is almost deserted, so who spotted me. I heard voices from the hallway. "She's right in here-" The poeple or person she was talking to didn't wait a second and ran in the room and rushed over to me. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?" My mother shouted, crying histerically. I tried to speak but I couldn't hear myself when I tried. I looked down and saw an oxygen mask over my mouth. I freaked. "Shh, it's ok." My dad tells me, trying to keep calm. "Y-Your s-sister found you pass-sed out on the-the d-doorstep of the pizzeria." My poor mother could barely talk. Y-your sister hasen't returned-*Sobs loudly*" The sight of my mother like this just made me feel a lump in my throat. My arm had an IV in it. I looked to my left on the table and saw a button to call the nurse in. I tried to press the button but I was too weak. Apparently I was on some drug medication that calmed my pain, and made me relaxed. I used my arm and moved the mask. My mother and father freaked out. "WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING!?" My mother shrieked. "How long until I can to leave?" I ask them before they put the mask back on. "About 2 days. The nurse t-told us you had your nose broken for a while and a broken artery, like dad had." My mother told me, getting calmer. Now I freaked out, and if I had the energy, I would have screamed. "Why are you here?" I ask the loudest I could. Mom and dad heard me. "W-What do you mean? Your hurt, of course we're here!" My mother tried to say before I spoke more. "I'm fine. I just need surgery, but your other daughter, Candice, could be dead right now, and you're here, prasing me, but she could be dead, and you don't even care. You're horrible people." I tell them, pulling the IV out of my arm. "W-What are you doing!?" They almost jumped on me. "Leaving." I took off the mask. I now had enough energy to at least walk, even though it was kinda hard. I couldn't run to save my life at this moment. I walk out the room. I think mom and dad were to shocked to move.

"Miss Streeter, what are you doing!?" The nurse screamed. I probably should've hid. "Didn't the doctor tell you?" My voice was now stable enough to be believed as normal. "Your surgery hasn't happened yet!" She told me. "It's fine. The doctor told me everything." "Than why didn't he tell me?" The nurse asked. "He told me he was going to go to the boss to fire you. You're too bossy, and you haven't been taking this seriously." I lie to her. "What!? That only happened one time! This is an outrage! I'm going to the head doctor and ask him what's going on!" She yells and runs to the doctor's office. I hear footsteps coming from my room, and I start to jog, because I can't run quite yet. I manage to hide behind a wall. My mother starts freaking out and whaling, wondering what happened and what I said. I hated doing this to her, but I had no choice, they were heartless. They haven't even thought of helping Candice. They ar soulless beasts.

I manage to hide from everyone else and walk out. "Whew…" I exhale. That was difficult. The hospital was 15 minutes away from my house, great. The bus would never let me on, my only option was to walk. But now, I was strong enough to run. I ran for 10 minutes before I saw my parents' car driving. "Shoot!" I whispered. I hid behind a bush so they couldn't see me. After they drove by, I got back out and started running again. I made it to the pizzeria, so I ran inside, but screamed.

My sister's body was about to be in a Fazbear suit. Freddy had a devilish look on his face, I was just about ready to give up on everything. *CRASH*. A car drove in the side of the building. It was my mother and father. *Gasp* My mother saw my and fell over.

My dad ran to Freddy but freddy was one step ahead of him. Freddy was about to puch my father like he punched me, but got stopped. I was in the middle of them, holding back Freddy's fist with all my stength. "Freddy why are you doing this!?" I yell at Freddy. "BECAUSE YOU SAVED HIM! HE TOOK OUR LIVES AWAY AND YOU DIDN'T LET HIM SUFFER!" "I DIDN'T DO THIS FOR MY SAKE! I WAS TOO LATE TO SAVE YOU GUYS! THE LEAST I COULD DO WAS SAVE GOLDEN BONNIE!" I screamed. Freddy stopped, and was in deep thought. "If only you were reasonable."

I walked and got my sister, and pushed her out of the restaurant. "Please don't come back here." I tell her and shut the doors. I do the same thing to my mother that had awoken, and my father.

This is too much. I don't want to be here anymore. I want to leave. My life has been ruined. I ran out the door, and went into my house.

Today is another day. I woke up at around 1PM in the afternoon. I decided to call Fred again, and quit. *Beep Beep Beep* "Hello?" "Hey Fred, long time no see." I tell him, buttering him up so he won't die when I quit again. "I know I've quit, and came back, but I can't do this anymore. I've wound up in the hospital by Freddy. I don't want to die, Freddy." I decided to call him Freddy because i felt like it. He was in shock. Maybe it was his real name. I'm not sure. "I'll mail you the outfit and badge. You don't need to give me a pay check. I don't want anything from your restaurant. Do yourself and everyone else a favor and just get them crushed." "I know your concern but- SERIOUSLY!? THEY LEFT THE RESTAURANT, SHOWED UP AT MY PARENTS' HOUSE, KIDNAPPED MY MOTHER, AND TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER! LISTEN, BUB, I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! EXPECT TO BE SUED!" I yelled at him and hung up.

I was basically red with anger. I got my pillow and punched it, causing a hole to form in the middle of it from my fist. I got even more angry. I went into my closet and put up the punching bag for when I'm angry. After 5 minutes of repeatedly punching the punching bag, and finally was ok again and decided to sleep some more.

I awoke 2 hourse later, do it was now 2:30. Ok. I felt a lot better, so I popped on some music and started drawing for 6 hours, along with some video games, dardreaming, minecraft, and LARP (Live Action Role Play).

I woke up during the middle of the night to screaming. I heard screaming from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ugh. I might have to deal with this now. I don't know why I woke up. The screaming was a faint thing you could barely hear. This is going to be the longest year of my life.

I couldn't go back to bed, and I didn't want to, so I decided to sing, sing emotional song, happy songs, funny songs, and just songs I liked. That only lasted about 2 minutes. I got bored really fast. I was tired and just physically and emotionally tired. I didn't want to speak to anyone, or be with anybody I knew. I was having one of those moments where I don't want to exist. It's not that I want to die, I just don't want to exist. I decided to play video games until I was tired again. The game that really caught my attention was the game Undertale. A game where you pose as a human yatta yatta yatta you can either be good or bad or nutral. 'Adioooooos' My sister was calling me. "Oh, Hi Candice, how are you?" I asked her. "I'm fine, just really bored. Wanna do something?" She asks me. "Ok, sure, I was really bored, I hope this helps!" I tell her. "How about 1:30PM?" She asks. "Sure, but wait, why are you up? It's 5 in the morning?" I was too bored to have emotion to my voice. "Same for you. Also I woke up to a weird screaming a few hours ago and haven't been able to fall asleep." I stopped. "REALLY!?" "YES, JEEZ WHAT'S WRONG!?" "THAT'S HOW I WOKE UP!" I yelled through the phone. "ABPH. COOL STORY BRO, NOW GO MAKE ME A SAMMICH!" She tells me. We both were laughing histerically at her amazing joke. This why my sister is awesome, and life wouldn't be the same without her. "Hey Candice?" "What is it?" "I you know I'm obsest with things, correct?" "Yeah…" "Well, I don't want to be with the animatronics anymore, so don't worry." "AH HA! I KNEW YOU WERE WORKING THERE!" She yells at me. "Yeah, yeah." I say, annoyed. "Ok, bye Candice." "Bye, sis. I love you." "Love you too."


End file.
